Rain on the Funeral
by FreddieandGeorgieWeasley
Summary: The war was over and you'd expect everyone to be happy but they aren't.


**Ok this story is kind of random but if you read closely you'll find it connected to my other harry potter story. Hope you enjoy it **

The war was over and you'd expect everyone to be happy but they aren't. A lot of people died in the war some loved more than other like for example Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. They died in the war fighting for the freedom of their world which they succeeded in but lost their lives in the process. They were loved by many: the order, their family, their friends and Teddy Lupin even though he barely knew who they were but he will not grow up not knowing who his parents, they will apart of his life whether they are there or not. Another brave man who died in the war was Fred Weasley. His life was taken from him and his family in an explosion. His last joke used on his older brother Percy who was standing alongside him in the fight. Fred Weasley was and still is a beloved member of the Weasley family and all ways will be. His life will be cherished and the memories the family have will be held for evermore, they will not be forgotten. His life and soul will remain in this world for when he is needed whether it is guidance or just to answer the unanswered questions. His spirit will be waiting for his family to walk through the door of the burrow. He is there to greet the brave worriers of the war with open arms. Even though they can't see or hear him, they will feel him in their hearts when they look at the pictures hanging on the wall, when they think of the memories and the adventures they might have shared together.

Life without Fred is going to be hard for everyone but the one person who will never forget him is his twin brother George and how could he when every time he sees his reflection he sees Fred. George's life will never be the same without his other, but George must go on. He must continue with his life, carry on working at the shop and keep it running because it was Fred's dream to own the shop. Fred maybe gone but George is not alone he has his family and friends behind him every step of the way but will Fred's death tear them apart or will it bring them closer. And that is where my story begins.

The rain was falling softly as Ron appeared in the middle of field. He had Hermione's arm loped through his. She had tears in her eyes as they walked towards the house. Ron was never one to cry, but this week had most likely been the week he had cried the most. He had been to many funerals this week. First there was Tonk's and Lupin's where everyone cried even harry. Then there was Lavender Brown's, he only went because Hermione made him and then Fred's. Fred's was the most emotional not because he was family because everyone got up and said something about Fred whether it was funny, sad or happy. But emotionalist speech was said by George, Fred's partner in crime, his bread to his butter, his toast to his toaster. George was so brave to get up and say something but in the end he couldn't finish it, it was just too painful for him so his girlfriend Hannah Thorn got up took his hand and finished it for him. But of course Hannah was crying by the end of it and who couldn't.

No one could have gotten out of there faster than Ron. The day had worn him out and now so close to home it all come running back at full speed hit him dead in the face. His strength shattered into a million pieces crashing around his feet. His bloodshot eyes filled with the tears of a thousand broken memories. He runs his free hand through his wet shaggy hair. Slowly he unloops his arm from to Hermione's and tries to wipe away the tears before she notices but, too late. She pulled Ron into a hug. Ron embraced Hermione's warmth even though she was wet from the rain. They stood in silence as the rain came down around them. Hermione said nothing this whole time, not because she didn't know what to say but because she knew that Ron wasn't looking for someone to tell him everything is ok when it wasn't he was looking for someone to be there for him so she just gonna be there for him for as long as he needed her, so she just hugged him in silence. By this time the rest of the Weasley family started to show up with friends Harry, Hannah and Neville. When Ron realised that George and Hannah walking towards him he wiped his eyes before George could see.

"You alright mate" George asked sounding like he was on the brink of crying at the sight of his little brother's distress.

"Yea, I'll get through" Ron replied gathering his strength up again. George swung his arm around his little brother and they continued to the house.

When they arrived inside the sight was just to over whelming for either of them. The pictures that hung on the walls of everyone like the picture of Fred on his first broom with George beside him, he later fell off because George was trying to be funny, which made everyone laugh. The memories of the of the food fight Ron, Fred, George, Charlie and Ginny had that started in the kitchen and ended in outside in front of the house. The food fight stated when George flicked a pea at Fred, Molly wasn't too impressed.

The fun times were gone; the happy memories were slowly deteriorating in their minds. The tears started to show again and with one look at George, Hannah pulled him in for a hug because by the look in his eyes he was about to through things on the ground in a tantrum because _they_ took his brother away from him. Hermione followed in Hannah trend and hugged Ron still not knowing what to say, but she was saved by Hannah because she did.

"Guys look at me" Hannah said taking the hand of both guys, "look, I know I'm not in a potions to say that everything is alright, but I am in a potions to say that we can make it through," She continued, "You will both continue, George you will continue working at the shop for Fred and Ron you will accept Kingsley's offer and take the auror job, a dream job," she said, "Alright?" she asked.

"Alright" Ron said sadly

"Alright" George said before pulling Hannah in for a hug and kissing her on the forehead, "You're amazing, you know." George said looking into Hannah's eyes.

"I know." She said happily smiling. George took Hannah's hand and led her to the couch where they sat together. Hannah rested her head on George's shoulder. Ron and Hermione decided to leave them alone so they head back out into the rain. By this time everyone was starting to appear in groups. Ron was greeted by everyone as they headed inside. The last person to greet him was Harry. Harry had Ginny at his side and teddy on his back. You could see the tears in Ginny eyes and the marks where the tears had run down her face.

"Hay man," Harry said.

"Hay," Ron replied. When Ginny saw how red Ron's eyes were she realised that he had been crying. She released her grip on harry and step forward to hug him. As soon as Ron's arms were wrapped around her it all came rushing back, the funeral even memories of the battle came back, she burst into tears at every thought of seeing Fred dead. Ron could feel the lump in the back of his throat about to burst, but he wanted to stay strong for Ginny so he swallowed the tears back down, closed his eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Hay, it's ok to cry," he told her

"Well, how come you're not crying?" she replied.

"Because a man can only cry for so long and I've used up my time for today." Ron said trying to cheer her up, but it didn't it made it worse.

"Stop trying to joke that's not you're job, your job is to be my older brother, it was his job to joke not yours so stop trying to replace him." Ginny said yelling the last bit. She pulled away from him and stood back and started to weep again on Harry's shoulder.

Her last sentence got the attention of the last few people who were standing outside, people like Katie and Angelina. Angelina had always been the kind of person who had only shown certain emotions and one of those had always been anger. She has been lately getting angry when someone said or did something that was to do with Fred in a bad way.

"Oi," Angelina yelled storming over to them, "what is this I hear about you replacing Fred?" she continued. Angelina had never cried in front of anyone before, but who could blame her she was Fred's sort of girlfriend.

"Nothing Angelina, no need to get involved." Harry said stepping between her and everyone else, know someone is gonna get hurt because these Weasleys stick together and they are not in the mood to be yelled at, especially not after what they just went through.

"You stay out of this Potter; it's got nothing to do with you." Angelina said pushing Harry out of the way

"No, you stay out of it Johnson, it's got more to do with Harry than it does with you." Hermione spat once she'd finally found the voice that had been missing all day.

"Oh, look at this, Granger is actually here I thought you ran home to your parents, oh yea I forgot you erased your memories." Angelina said rudely. Hermione stood there in silence she didn't know she knew that she knew about that, she had only told Harry, the Weasleys and Hannah.

"Alright that's it Angelina, I'm not gonna stand here and let you insult my friends. Ron said stepping forward taking Hermione's hand and stepping in front of her.

"Well maybe you should stop trying to replace _him_." She spat at Ron

"I'm not trying to replace _him_, yea I admit I shouldn't have made a joke, it was a bit early for that." Ron said.

"Yea it is, so why don't you just keep your mouth shut Ron and start respect people's feelings." She said standing inches away from his face.

"Well maybe you respect people's personal space." Ginny said moving forward pushing Angelina out of Ron's face. She caught her off guard and Angelina fell over screaming, landing in the ground in the mud. Ginny stood beside Ron with her arms folded like she was proud of herself.

Angelina screams attacked George, Hannah and Charlie who were standing by the door of the house. They started to walk over when Angelina was being helped up by Katie, who was standing back quietly.

"That's what you get when you try to replace me. It's my job to insult my family." Ginny said "it's your job to be a bitch, who never deserved Fred." She continued. George, Hannah and Charlie were close enough to hear Fred's name mentioned and the look on Angelina's face as she charged at Ginny. Just in time Ron and Harry reacted at the same time, pushing Ginny back and standing in front of her taking the blow of Angelina. This burst of action made George, Hannah and Charlie start running towards them. They got there just after Ginny planted her clenched fist in Angelina's cheek. George and Charlie held Angelina back before she could charge again at Ginny, while Harry and Ron held Ginny back.

"What the hell is going on" Hannah yelled. Everyone yelled at once to make sure that their side was heard, but Hannah couldn't handle five voices at once so she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled as loud as she could to shut them up.

"Alright, one at a time." Hannah said "Angelina why are you covered in mud and fight with Ginny?" Hannah asked. Angelina pulled free of George and Charlie.

"Well, I came over here because I heard Ginny telling Ron to stop trying to replace Fred and then I kept trying to talk to them about it but they all just kept interrupting me." Angelina explained.

"Oh Bullshit, she's lying" Ginny spat.

"I am not a –"

"Angelina, shut up. Ginny what happened then?" Hannah asked interrupting Angelina.

"well we were talking a Fred when she came over and started sticking her nose in places it doesn't fit and when Hermione told her to go away, she said to Hermione that she thought she went to running back to her parents and said I quote 'I forgot you erased their memories'"

"Angelina, how dare you say that to Hermione, that was horrible, no wonder Ginny hit you, if you say something like that again to anyone and I will hit you." Hannah threatened.

"That's not all she said, she called me a stuck up whore, who is too retarded to fight my own battles, and that is why I punched her." Ginny explained. By that time Hannah was about fed up with Angelina's shit and was about ready to hit her herself, but Hannah was trying to be the mature one who sorts this out.

"Why don't you just shut up Ginny, you're just jealous of me because o had a boyfriend who didn't choose me after the other girl rejected him." Angelina said looking between Ginny and harry.

"Oi." Hannah yelled trying to make them listen.

"Oh your just jealous of us that we are a part of a family you were and will be never apart of." Hermione said hugging Ron and Harry at the same time.

"You keep out of this you mudblo-" Angelina said stopping when she realised what she had said. That was it, no more being mature for Hannah. She didn't like it when Malfoy said and she defiantly doesn't like it when Angelina says it.

"You bitch" Hannah said as she stepped towards Angelina, fists clenched, ready for attack. Charlie saw her going for Angelina and leapt at Hannah to hold her back. He grabbed her around the waist and tried to drag her away. Ron and Harry were also having a hard time trying to hold Ginny and Hermione back.

"get her out of here!" Charlie yelled at George and Katie. George and Katie quickly reacted and disapparated them and Angelina away. Then it was silent, Angelina was gone, there was nothing more to fight about. Charlie released Hannah, Ron and Harry released Ginny and Hermione, looked at each other and burst out laughing at the thought that they were all about to beat the shit out of Angelina. When the laughter had stopped Hannah gave Hermione a hug and to make sure she was okay, which she was. George soon returned and everyone headed inside out of the rain.

Night fell and everyone was sitting in the lounge sharing stories and memories about Fred. Some were sad, some were happy but most of them were funny. As the night went on, one by one people fell asleep. Ginny, harry and Percy had gone to bed and Augusta and Neville had gone home. That left Bill, fleur, Charlie, Arthur, molly, George, Hannah, Ron and Hermione sitting in the lounge, still talking about the day and everything. Hermione had fallen asleep on Ron. Her head was resting on his lap, while he laid his hand on her back. Hannah was slowly falling asleep on George but wanted to stay awake to hear all the stories the Weasleys had to share but her exhaustion had gotten the best of her and she slowly closed her eyes, rested her head on Georges chest and fell asleep into the land of dreams. Life is going to be okay for the Weasleys and their friends especially with Fred looking down on them, making every sad day funny somehow.


End file.
